Changed
by Linea
Summary: YamixYugi. Yugi gets beat up, Yami reveals his fealings for his hikari. Will Yugi ever reciprocate? not a suicide fic.
1. Default Chapter

Changed  
  
By Linea  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there would be a lot of yaoi pairings and Anzu would be dead (sorry all you homophobic Anzu-lovers).   
  
//...//= thoughts/hikari speech  
  
/.../= yami speech  
  
Chapter 1  
  
If z-n = 23, what is the value of z? //This makes no sense.// Yugi thought.   
  
/What makes no sense?/ Yami asked.   
  
//Homework.// Yugi got up and yawned. //I'm going to bed now.//  
  
/Sleep well, aibou./  
  
Yami looked at his hikari. //Yugi always looks so peaceful when he is asleep.//  
  
A/N: It is double slashes because Yami is thinking, not talking to Yugi. Also, later Yami will talk to others using "...", because slashes are only for yami/hikari speech.   
  
~/~/~/~  
  
The next morning, everything was normal. Yugi started his walk to school, just like always. Halfway there, however, trouble started.   
  
"Well, here's a nice victim, I mean friend!" A mean looking boy said.   
  
"Ummmm... I don't know you!" Yugi said, trembling slightly.   
  
"Well, to continue not to know me, give me ¥ 2,000." The boy said.   
  
"No!" Yugi said, trying to be brave.   
  
"Huh, I guess you need a lesson!" The boy said, a group of other boys appeared out of a nearby alley, "Come on guys, let's go!" They advanced on Yugi.   
  
Yami was sitting on the windowsill, when he felt Yugi's pain.  
  
/Aibou!/ He shouted.   
  
//Yami, help!//   
  
Yami jummped out of the window, thankful that his spirit form meant that he did not experience pain.   
  
A/N: Yami is a spirit, but Yugi, as his aibou, can touch him. NO, NOT LIKE THAT, YOU HENTAI BAKAS! This is PG-13 and I'm keeping it that way!   
  
He ran to Jonouchi's apartment. Yami slid through the door and ran to Jou's room.   
  
"JOUNOUCHI!" He shouted, "WAKE UP!" Jou sat up, muttering about donuts.   
  
"Wha.. what's going on?" He asked, looking at Yami, who was nearly having a heart attack with worry.   
  
"Yugi's being beat up!" The spirit said, "Help!" Then he ran out the door.   
  
When they got to Yugi, he was on the ground, being kicked.   
  
"Get away from him!" Jou shouted. Then he jumped at the thugs. He beat up one and the rest ran off.   
  
/Yugi? Are you all right?/ Yami asked. Yugi was unconcious, and did not answer.   
  
"Well, I guess I can go now," Jou said, "I'll tell the teacher that Yugi's sick."   
  
"Hai," Yami murmured, his thoughts elswere, "Arigatou." He lifted his aibou gently, cradeling him in his arms. Yugi stirred slightly, mumbling in his sleep.   
  
~/~/~/~   
  
Yami laid Yugi on his bed, brushing his hair out of his face. //Yugi, why do so many peple want to hurt you? You should be strong!// Yami winced, //Why did I think that? Yugi is... Yugi. That's why I care about him!// Yami felt a warm, indescribable feeling spread through him. Living in the human world had changed him. At on time, he would have considered his feelings and actions soft. But, now... all because of a wide-eyed, innocent 15-year-old, he had changed. He now knew that feelings make you stronger, that caring for someone could save your life.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Yugi placed his card on the board, trembling madly. Then, he collapsed on tne board, still and silent.   
  
"Ha! His soul is destroyed!" Pegasus said, "The pitiful brat is dead."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Yami screamed, an unfamiliar wrenching feeling in his heart. He grabbed the limp body of his aibou, shaking him, trying to wake him.   
  
"No, Yugi! This can't be happening!" He screamed, "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Yugi came back, though. He was the same as ever. It was Yami that had changed.   
  
TBC  
  
I know, not much yaoi, but don't worry, it'll get romantic. Review, or I'll beg. It won't be pretty. (You know, spastic groveling, uncontrolable weeping, that sort of thing.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Changed  
  
By Linea  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. You can't sue me.   
  
Shout outs:  
  
Rysuke Raine: Boy are you sheltered. Hentai is ummm.... *ahem* porn/perverted people.   
  
Naluna: Yami's not gonna beat on Yugi!!! He loves Yugi!!!!!!!!  
  
Misura: Whoa!! You thought I ment hug! There is a clean-minded person on this site!  
  
Kikirini: Of course I can continue! Thankies for the support! (To everybody else, Kiki-chan is married to this fic.)  
  
Dynx: Thankies!!! I thought I would have to grovel!  
  
//...// means thoughts/hikari speech  
  
/.../ means yami speech  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yami looked at Yugi, bandaged and sleeping soundly. It was clear that he would be fine.   
  
*Later*  
  
Yugi stirred and his eyes slid open.   
  
"What happened?" He asked, "Where am I?"  
  
/You're in your bed, at your house,/ Yami answered, /Some thugs were beating you up, but Jou and I saved you./ Yugi trembeled and started to cry. Yami pulled his aibou into his arms, holding him safe as sobbs wracked his small body.   
  
//Why cant I be strong?// He cried, // I'm so weak and pathetic!!//  
  
/No your not,/ Yami murmered, /You're strong in your own way. You have faced many things and you are still the same, innocent and trusting. That is why I care about you./  
  
//WHAT?// Yugi stared at Yami in suprise.   
  
/Yes,/ Yami said, /I care about you! I... I love you./ Yugi backed away, his eyes wide in shock.   
  
//Bu-but, were both guys!// He stammered, //Um.. I'd better get to school... or something.// He ran out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door.   
  
Yami sat on the bed, staring after his hikari. //Why? Why did I say that? I'm so stupid! All I did was scare him!// Unnoticed, even to him, a tear crept down Yami's cheek and fell on the bed.   
  
Yugi wandered to the park and slumped in a swing. //So, Yami's gay. And he loves me. Why, though? Why me? Arg!!! Why am I thinking this?// He shook his head wildly, trying to erase his thoughts. //I can't start thinking like that!// Still, Yugi could feel Yami's arms around him, protecting him. He could also feel Yami's breath on his cheek, see his eyes glowing with tenderness. //Why? Why do I feel like this?// Yugi felt like he was being torn in two, between his mind and his heart.   
  
TBC  
  
Yeah, it's short! It will get better, don't worry! 


	3. Chapter 3

Changed  
  
By Linea  
  
Disclaimer: You know it, dim ones! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
  
A/N: There is some SetoxJou in this chapter. And some Anzu bashing.   
  
//..//=thoughts/hikari speaking  
  
/.../= Yami speaking  
  
(...)=Bakura speaking   
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next day at school, Yugi was unusually quiet. At break, Jounouchi sat down next to him.   
  
"You alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Yugi answered, a little too quickly.   
  
"No, really, what's wrong?" Jou asked, as Seto wandered over.   
  
"What's going on?" He asked, "Not that I really care." This earned a sceptical look from Jou.   
  
"Nothing!" Yugi protested, "Nothing at all!" The other two just looked at him, as if daring him to continue to deny his problem.   
  
"Can I help?" Anzu had walked up, unnoticed.   
  
"Go away, Miss Friendshit!" Seto snapped. But Anzu sat down beside Yugi.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Yami," He muttered, "Yami told me he loves me!"  
  
"WHAT," Anzu shouted, ""Yami's gay?!" //Last time I have a crush on him!//  
  
"Why is that a bad thing?" Seto asked her. He smirked and wrapped an arm around Jou's chest. Jou smiled also and leaned back against Seto. Anzu stared at them in shock and disgust, then got up and ran away.   
  
"Well, we got rid of her!" Jou commented, "Yugi, what's your problem with Yami loving you?"  
  
"Umm.. well.. I don't really know," Yugi whispered. Just then the bell rang and they headed inside.   
  
Yami sat inside the Sennen Puzzle. He had retreated inside shortly after Yugi had left him. Being alone often helped him heal emotional wounds, but this time it just wasn't helping. All Yami could see was Yugi's shocked expression, Yugi pulling away and leaving him. He closed his eyes miserably. // Why can't I get over this? It's simple, Yugi doesn't like me! But, I've never felt this way before, with anyone! Sure, I've had affairs, but those were light. I cared nothing for those women. I do care for Yugi, a lot!// He slumped to the floor and curled up, trying to block the memories.   
  
//Why? Why did I have to change?// He thought, // It was easier before, when I lived to fight and hurt, even kill others. Before I started to care, before... //  
  
(Shut up idiot, you're pathetic!) Yami turned to see Bakura snering at him. (A/N: I have no idea how he got there!)  
  
/How did you get here?/ Yami asked.  
  
(My secret!) Bakura glanced at him, ( What's you're deal? What's causing you to wallow in angst this time?)   
  
/I love Yugi, he doesn't love me./ Yami explained, /And I can't get over it!/   
  
(Huh, looks like you're a lost cause!) Bakura started to fade away. (Sorry, I can't help you) He added, sarcasticly.   
  
Yami was left alone again, with his memories.   
  
TBC  
  
Oooo! Yugi's breaking! It's getting suspenseful! The plot thickens! (well, it would, if there was one!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Changed  
  
By Linea  
  
Disclaimer: You should know by now! Guess!  
  
Thankies to Dynx, who told me how Bakura-sama got into the Sennen Puzzle. Actually, Bakura was there all along. He put part of his soul in the Puzzle and has been hanging around in there since Battle City!  
  
//...//= thoughts/hikari speech  
  
/.../= yami speech  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yugi stared at his homework. He felt more alone than ever. He hadn't seen Yami since that day, almost a week ago. It was like Yami was avoiding him, like Yami didn't care about him, anymore.   
  
//Wait! Why would I care about that?// Yugi thought, //I mean, he is a friend and all, but he's been gone before. This time feels different! Why? Could I actually care about him?// He closed his eyes and rested his head on his open textbook. // Could I actually love him? I... I... think so. Yes! I do love him!//  
  
But...  
  
Yami was avoiding him! Maybe Yami didn't love him anymore! A few tears leaked out of Yugi's tightly shut eyes. Suddenly, a strange emptiness filled him. Yami had most likely recovered from him. With his looks, anyone would give anything to go out with him. (A/N: Yugi is forgetting that only he can touch Yami.) Yugi was just a nobody. Compared to some, Yugi was nothing, easily overlooked. Yami had told him about affairs he had had before. He said that none of the women had captured his heart. They never lasted long. This was probably the same.   
  
Yugi sighed and slid under the covers, but try as he might, he could not go to sleep. The emtiness had left him, replaced by an ache in his chest. All he wanted was to have Yami back, to see his face again. He felt so alone, so lost, that he felt like his world was ending. He could do nothing but cry, tasting the salt of his tears as they rolled down his face.  
  
/ What is wrong, aibou?/ Yugi sat up, staring into the darkness. Then, he saw Yami sitting at the end of his bed, with a worried expression on his face.   
  
// Y-Yami?// Yugi asked, //You're here? Why?//   
  
Yami stood and moved so he was sitting right next to Yugi. /Because I should never have left. Even if you do not love me, we can still be friends./   
  
Yugi sat in silence for a bit, until what Yami said sunk in. //What? Oh, umm, Yami? I... I... love you!// It wasn't the best proclimation of love ever made, but it was the best Yugi could come up with, because his aibou was sitting so close to him.   
  
It was Yami's turn to be suprised. /Huh? You... You.. love me? Then, why did you run away?/  
  
//I just realized I loved you, tonight.// Yugi looked up at Yami, love brimming in his eyes. //Just, Yami? Don't ever leave again!//  
  
/ I won't./ Yami embraced his aibou, holding him tight. This time, Yugi returned the hug, burying his face in Yami's sholder. They sat like that for a while, savoring the feeling of being together like this. Then Yami slid his hand under Yugi's chin, lifting his head a bit and pressing his lips to his aibou's. Yugi returned the kiss, and opened his lips to Yami's tounge. Both felt that particular warm feeling that happens once in a lifetime, when you find the one you're destined to be with.   
  
Yugi broke away first and smiled at Yami. // I guess you have changed a lot, haven't you?//  
  
/Yes, I have. / Yami pushed Yugi's bangs gently out of his eyes. /And It's all because of you, my little one. I will always be here for you, I promise./   
  
// Good,// Yugi sighed, // I'm gonna hold you to that.// He smiled one last time, and went to sleep, safe in his aibou's arms, as he would always be. 


End file.
